The War on Heartless
by My Animated Imagination
Summary: Kairi, Sora, and Riku are nowhere to be found. Somehow, the Heartless have returned, commanded by none other than Pete. King Mickey won't be able to stop them alone, he'll need the help of many worlds joined into 1 to defeat the new breed of heartless.
1. What's Wrong?

King Mickey sat in his throne in his palace, a little worriedly. Sure, so far everything had turned out great, Sora and Riku had won, they found Kairi, everything should have been wonderful. But unfortunately it wasn't. That was the problem, none of them had been seen for some time. In fact, the only people that King Mickey hadn't lost contact with were Donald and Goofy, who had come back to the palace to be at home for a little while. Mickey should have been glad, but he wasn't. Just then, Queen Minnie walked into the throne room and up to Mickey.

"Mickey, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"It's nothing Minnie, don't worry about me." Mickey said with a tone of false cheer.

"I know something's the matter, and you're going to tell me what it is." Minnie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I know I should be happy. Sora and Riku won, all should be good, but I'm worried about them. Where did they disappear to? And for some strange reason I'm worried that the heartless will be back!" he said.

"Where did they say they were going?" Minnie asked.

"They were going back to Destiny Islands." He said.

"Well did you check there?" Minnie asked.

"I sent a letter, and I know they got it, I just can't seem to find them!" King Mickey said.

"Well, do you know where Donald and Goofy are?" Minnie asked worriedly.

"I sent them to each world to look for Sora, Riku, and Kairi. I wanted to see if they went to the wrong world and were trapped. I specifically told them to come back here." He said. "They should be back any minute, and I'm anxious to hear what they found." King Mickey told Minnie not to worry, and sent her to talk with Daisy so he could clear his mind. Suddenly, Goofy and Donald thrust open the door to the throne room, hurried in, and the slammed it, pushing their backs against it to prevent it from opening.

"Your highness!" cried Goofy. "We couldn't find them in any of the worlds!"

"And there are things outside!" Donald squealed.

"What kind of things?" asked King Mickey, worried.

"Heartless!"


	2. But How?

"The Heartless! Here? But how?" King Mickey asked worriedly.

"We don't know, but there's a sea of them surrounding the castle!" Donald yelled.

"Goofy, Donald, bring Minnie and Daisy into the hall of the cornerstone, and barricade the door. I'm going to go fend off the heartless." Mickey said, swiftly slipping past Donald and Goofy through the door.

"But your highness!" Donald called after him.

"Come on Donald, we have to get the queen and Daisy!" Goofy said, running out the door, pulling Donald with him.

King Mickey burst through the front door of Disney Castle, only to find a black sea of the weaker heartless waiting for him outside. The little gremlins started spilling into the castle. Mickey quickly closed the doors to stop the heartless before they all got into the castle. Mickey crouched down, placing one gloved hand on the ground and holding the other in the air. Mickey's keyblade appeared in his raised hand, and he charged at the sea of heartless with it. The large group of heartless was surrounding and closing in on King Mickey. Mickey twirled around in a circle, destroying the heartless closest to him in all directions. He then leaped up into the air, the heartless filling in the gap he had been occupying. Mickey turned the keyblade to face the ground and thrust it into the sea of heartless, defeating a large group of them. The funny thing was, whenever Mickey defeated a heartless, one appeared out of nowhere at the front gate to take its place. Eventually, Mickey narrowed down the onslaught to only a select few heartless. Mickey quickly opened the door to the castle and dove in, slamming the door on the remaining heartless, who were trying to get into the castle.

"Queen Minnie, Queen Minnie!" Goofy shouted, running toward her in the castle gardens, flailing his arms around.

"What's the matter?" Minnie asked worriedly.

"King Mickey ordered us to get you 2 and lock you in the hall of the Cornerstone!" Donald said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Daisy asked.

"Heartless are attacking the castle, and we need to get you to safety!" Goofy said. "Come with us!" Minnie and Daisy followed through the gardens, and into a side entrance into the castle. Goofy turned and bolted the door behind him. The 4 ran through the beautifully decorated corridors, and into a large ballroom where they were met by a large group of heartless in a series of long lines.

"Stand back ladies!" Donald said, he and Goofy stepping in front of them defensively.

"Cover me Donald!" Goofy yelled, charging at the heartless.

"I got it!" Donald said, conjuring an array of sparks in the group of heartless. The front row of the heartless was defeated by the attack. By now, Goofy was near the group, and charged into it, defeating a large number of heartless.

"I'm not just going to stand here!" Minnie said, conjuring a large white ball of magic and casting it at the heartless. Nearly half the group was defeated by this, but it weakened Minnie to the point that she collapsed.

"Queen Minnie!" Daisy yelled, helping her stand again.

Goofy backpedaled tiredly, and then charged into the group one more time, defeating all of the remaining Heartless. Goofy started falling over, but Donald rushed and caught him, helping him stand again. Daisy rushed over to them, Minnie trailing weakly behind.

"Come on, we have to get to the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Donald said worriedly. "Before the heartless storm the castle!" The 4 sprinted through the ballroom, into a few more corridors, and finally into the throne room and the Hall of the Cornerstone. They escorted the girls inside, and locked the door to Timeless River. They closed the door to the Hall of the Cornerstone, but couldn't find anything to barricade it with. Just then, King Mickey sprinted into the room.

"Oh guys, I'm glad I found you." He said, relieved. "The Heartless will be back, and we can't stop them alone. If only we had the summon charms, but Sora took them with him.." King Mickey sad sadly. Suddenly he perked up as if inspiration had just struck.

"Guys, I need you to go to Agrabah and get Genie and Aladin. Genie can get us the summon charms and help us, and Aladin would be a big help! Please, the castle is doomed if you don't!"

"We'll be glad to!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, anything for the king!" Donald added.

"Thanks guys, I'll escort you to the hangar. I'll take care of things while you're gone. Please be back soon, the Heartless are multiplying, and strengthening as we speak!" Mickey said, running with Donald and Goofy to the hangar. They finally got to the hangar and Mickey told Chip and Dale what they were doing. They took off, Mickey waving to them as they left.

"Please hurry!" he whispered to himself.


	3. Assembling the Army

Donald and Goofy walked through the barren streets of Agrabah, past markets and stands selling everything from fruit to exotic birds. They made their way to the palace walls, where 2 guards refused to let them in.

"But we know the prince and princess!" Donald protested.

"Nobody is authorized to enter unless stated so by the prince." The guard said monotonously.

"But it's an urgent matter! An emergency!" Donald yelled.

"I'm sorry but-" the guard started.

"It's OK Smith, let them in." Aladdin cut him off, walking out of the palace in his pearl-white robes.

"Donald, Goofy. What brings you back here?"

"We need to talk to you and Genie in private!" Goofy said.

"Sure, anything for the guys who saved me on numerous occasions!" Aladdin said. "Genie!" he shouted, clapping his hands. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Did someone order a Genie?" roared a booming voice from above. Suddenly, billowing clouds of blue smoke filled the air, and with a flash of light, Genie appeared in the middle of it, whisking the smoke away.

"Genie, Donald, and Goofy need to talk to us!" Aladdin said.

"Well OK then, I'll take us somewhere comfortable!" he said clapping.

"NO!" Donald yelled as the group flashed away in a puff of smoke.

"I don't get paid enough to deal with this…" the guard muttered after the smoke cleared.

The group re-appeared high above Agrabah, Aladin on Carpet and Donald and Goofy each on a fluffy cloud beneath their feet. Amazingly, they weren't falling through.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Genie asked, lounging comfortably in mid-air.

"We need you to conjure up a few summon charms, like Sora had." Goofy said.

"Ooh… summon charms can't be conjured up willy-nilly." Genie said. "However, I think I can grab Sora's from him, where is he?"

"We have no idea, that's one of our problems." Donald said.

"Hmm…" Genie said, scratching his head. He poof'ed up a large manual and donned a pair of reading glasses. He thumbed through the pages.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, finding the right page. "It states here that I _can _conjure up a few permanent summon charms, but I need a keyblade to do it." He said, discarding the book in a cloud of smoke.

"Do ya' think ya' could come back to the castle with us then, heartless are surrounding it, and we don't have the strength to stop them on our own!" Goofy said. Genie's jaw dropped.

"Heartless!? Why didn't you say so sooner? We have to get there ASAP!" Genie said. He quickly conjured up a small notepad and a pen, and scribbled something onto one of the sheets, before blowing it out of his hand. It fluttered down to the palace below.

"What was that?" Aladdin asked.

"It was a note telling the princess where you're going!" Genie said. "We gotta get to the castle quick!". He clapped his hands and the group disappeared behind a cloud of blue smoke, reappearing in Mickey's throne room.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Mickey yelled, running to greet them.

"Your highness, I'm going to need to borrow your keyblade!" Genie said, skipping all formal introduction.

Mickey quickly tossed it to him. Genie caught it and raised it toward the sky in one fluid motion. A beam of light shot up from the tip of it, and into a ball of light a few feet above it. Out of the ball of light shot several small charms that went rolling across the floor. Genie then tossed the keyblade back to its wielder and gathered the charms. There were several of them, and they had long-lasting effects. There was Peter Pan (And Tinkerbell), Stitch, Chicken Little, Simba, Mushu, Dumbo, and Bambi. Genie then quickly tossed the charms in the air, shouting, "Give me friends!". The charms all exploded in a miniature fireworks show, and silhouettes of golden light filled the room. The silhouettes soon started to gain color, and then depth, turning into each of the specified ally. The allies looked around the room, confused. Unfortunately, nobody noticed that Genie collapsed in the corner of the throne room.

"I know that you're all wondering why you're here!" King Mickey announced. "You are here because you have been allies in the fight against heartless before, and we once again need your help! Your effects will last until you are no longer needed, in which case you will return home. However, if any of you do not wish to fight with us, please speak up!" Mickey said. The room was silent.

"Then I guess it's go time!"


	4. Retreat!

"Genie!" Aladdin yelled, running to him.

"What happened to him?" asked a concerned Minnie.

"It took an awful lot of magic to bring our allies here, I'm guessing it took nearly all of his strength." Said Mickey sadly. Minnie's facial expression turned from one of concern, to one of courage.

"I'll stay here and help Genie! You guys go and re-claim the castle!" Minnie said bravely.

"Thanks Minnie, that helps a lot!" Mickey said. "Please form several orderly lines! Mickey instructed his "troops". The allies lined up in several lines, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at the front, and the healer (Bambi) at the back.

"Now, follow me!" Mickey ordered. The group marched orderly after King Mickey through the halls and corridors until they reached the front door.

"Now, be ready to fight right when I say, and a few of you stay back until we've made sure no heartless make it inside the castle, got it?" Mickey said. The group nodded simultaneously.

"OK, 3… 2… 1… CHARGE!" Mickey yelled, opening the door and thrusting his keyblade forward at the word "CHARGE!". The group took out the heartless that tried to swarm into the castle when the doors opened, and cleared out a little breathing room, so that they could close the doors and secure the battlefield. Peter Pan and Tinkerbell shot up above, Tinkerbell shooting small balls of light at the swarms below, and Peter swooping down and gouging them with his dagger in aerial attacks. Aladdin lunged with his saber and took out small groups of the heartless at a time. Dumbo flew up and sprayed down gallons of water attacks onto the helpless heartless below. Chicken Little was picked up by Peter Pan, and bombarded the heartless from above with firecrackers and baseballs. Stitch took out his blasters and fired rounds of plasma at the heartless. Mushu shot balls of fire at them from close range. Simba pounced on top of small groups of them and slashed at them with his claws.

"Everybody step back!" Mickey yelled as he, Donald, and Goofy prepared to do a "Trinity" attack. The group jumped backwards, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy combined powers into colorful array of light and sprouted into a large ball, which sucked the heartless into it. The allies who had ranged attacks fired into the ball of energy, severely damaging the group. The heartless erupted in a ball of wonderful colored energy. The heroes cheered, thinking they had won. Unfortunately, the space of the front gate filled with large, rotund heartless. The heroes immediately slashed at them, but to no effect.

"Guys, you have to get them from behind!" Mickey yelled, hurdling a heartless and shoving his keyblade into its back. The others followed suit, Mushu standing in front of one and dodging its attacks while Peter Pan swooped down behind it and attacked with his dagger. They defeated a vast number of heartless this way, and the numbers dwindled. The group simultaneously staggered backwards, preparing themselves for one final charge, when all of the heartless they had defeated re-appeared and filled the area.

"They're too powerful!" King Mickey said. "We have to retreat! Carefully backpedal through the door and into the castle." He ordered, carefully cracking the doors opened. The group stepped into the castle and once again slammed the door shut. Mickey led them back to the throne room, where Genie was now being revived by Minnie.

"Minnie, they're too powerful! We're going to need the help of all the worlds combined to stop them!"


	5. The Jolly Roger

They were safe inside the castle, the retreat done. All was quiet for a few seconds, before Heartless thrust their bodies against the door.

"Guys, I told you that we needed the power of all the worlds." Mickey whispered to Donald and Goofy. "I'd like you to take the gummi ship to each world and pick up anybody willing to volunteer, and bring them and any necessary supplies back one at a time, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Yes your majesty." Donald and Goofy said bravely before hurrying to the gummi hanger.

"I know we're tired, but we can't stay inside the castle." Mickey announced to the rest of the group. "I need someone to charge out there with me as soon as the Heartless get restless. Thanks, Peter, I think we'll do fine." He stated. The Heartless pounded rhythmically against the door, and then a slight cracking sound was heard.

"They'll tear down the door, we have to do this now!" Mickey yelled. Mickey and Peter Pan flung the door open and rushed outside, leaving most of the squad inside and hoping to take down the Heartless wave.

It was at that moment, which a large shadowy figure appeared over the horizon, obscured by the clouds, but its shadow visible through. All of the fighters remained motionless, and looked up at the figure as it approached the castle. The heartless all sank beneath the ground, and disappeared out of sight. The shadowy figure floated towards them, and then dipped through the clouds and leveled out towards them. It turned out to be a ship, a floating pirate ship, none other than the _Jolly Roger_! At the helm was the infamous captain hook, and precariously perched atop the bowsprit was Pete. The deck of the ship was dark with heartless and pirates, all blood thirsty and aiming at the castle.

"Battle positions!" the King cried. The fighters all scrambled into an arrowhead formation with the tip being Mickey himself. They crouched into battle stances, ready to intercept the _Jolly Roger _should she start attacking. The ship glided down to an altitude only slightly above the door of the castle, and floated directly above the heroes below.

"Well if it isn't the King himself!" Pete spat. Mickey, with assistance, ascended onto a balcony of near equal height to that of the _Jolly Roger_.

"Pete, I should've known you had something to do with this!" Mickey growled. "But how? Kingdom Heart was destroyed!" he asked. Pete scoffed.

"You fell right into the trap. Kingdom Hearts was a pawn! Those who actually fought to defend it were deceived, and the rest was a trick! We wanted to reunite Sora and Riku with Kairi, so we could wipe out the trio and capture the rest of the worlds when the threat was minimal!" Pete announced proudly. Mickey still could not see how this had happened, but saw no sense in asking again.

"But you _had _control of all the worlds, why didn't you just fortify them?" is what he came to.

"With the rising of the organization, and the battles with the nobodies, it was only a matter of time before somebody got irritated, and Roxas started the uprising by resurrecting Sora, Goofy, and Donald." Pete responded. None of this made any sense, but Mickey knew what they had to do.

"And so now, we're here to capture the strongest world first. Once Disney Castle falls, the majority of the heroes will have been wiped out, and the rest of the conquest will be simple." Pete ranted. "Now, on my signal, Heartless attack!" Pete cried. "Hook, bring us out and get your men to load the cannons. Disney Castle is going to fall tonight!" he said. Captain Hook did as he was told, but a flying object darted up and knocked him into the side of the ship.

"PETER PAN!" he snarled.

"Take care of the nuisance!" Pete commanded the Heartless. Several flying Heartless rushed over and knocked Peter Pan to the deck, while one more took Tinkerbell. They shoved him against the deck until he stopped struggling, and then tossed him over the side onto the balcony, Tinkerbell coming afterwards. Mickey sprang up towards the ship, but was repelled by another Heartless who knocked him back onto the balcony. Nearly every Heartless on the ship charged at the balcony to stop Peter and Mickey, while Pete and the pirates loaded cannons and Hook turned the Starboard broadsides to the castle.

"Ready, aim, FI-" Pete started, but was cut off by the castle doors opening. Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, and Aladdin each wheeled out a single cannon, and fired at the Jolly Roger before the pirates knew what to do. Cannonballs ripped through the hull as more of the army rushed out to help reload the land cannons.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOLS!?" Hook screamed. "FIRE BACK AT THEM!"

The pirates did as they were told, but the ship was rocking from cannon fire and they missed by a long shot. Just as the pirates were reloading, several more cannon shots ripped through the sails and cracked the masts. The pirates fired the broadside sub-deck cannons, and took out one of the upper towers of Disney Castle. The turret crumbled as the tower was ripped in half and the rubble fell behind the castle. Several more shots fired from down below, and made several gaping holes in the deck of the ship. The pirates returned fire at the main turret of Disney castle, and severely damaged it. Another barrage hit the ship, and knocked down the main masts. The ship was severely damaged, but it fired another round at the main turret, and it started to crumble. Right as the turret started toppling, the heroes fired the fatal shots at the _Jolly Roger_. The Jolly Roger started sinking into the forest surrounding Disney Castle, and the cannons were abandoned as the main turret crashed down onto them and blocked the entrance to Disney Castle with a large pile of rubble.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony, Peter Pan and Mickey were dueling the last of the Heartless from the ship. Peter slashed his dagger and knocked a large group down onto the cannons a split second before the turret crashed down upon them. Mickey took down the rest with an intricate keyblade toss and catch. The fighters took a few seconds to catch their breath.

"I'm going to go see where the _Jolly Roger_ landed." Mickey said. "I'll be right back."

"No, let me go do it, I can fly there and back much quicker." Peter said, already heading in that direction.

"Well, ok, I'll tell everyone else what happened!" Mickey said as he entered the castle and descended into the main hall. The heroes were there talking about what had happened.

"Ok, please, can I have your attention?" Mickey asked. Everyone was silent.

"I have news regarding the battle with the _Jolly Roger_ and the current war situation. Pete told me that we have fallen into a trap, that Kingdom Hearts was a distraction to get rid of Sora, Kairi, and Riku. It worked. Now, they are trying to gain control of every world, and if they capture Disney castle it'll be a cake walk. We have shot down the _Jolly Roger_, and taken minimal damage to the castle, but that was not nearly the last battle. Peter just went to analyze the wreckage."

"Well, I'm not in the particular circumstance to want to fight a war, savvy?" Jack said, stumbling over to the King.

"We really need your help captain; the fate of your world and all other worlds depends on it!"

"Well, the other worlds here don't really affect me."

"I can arrange for you to go back to your world and _watch_ it get taken over by them!" Mickey snarled. Just then, Peter swooped down to where everyone was standing.

"The _Jolly Roger _is completely destroyed, but Hook and Pete have escaped!"


	6. When Worlds Collide

"What? Where could they be!?" Mickey shouted. Then a thought occurred to him.

"They can't have left the world; they must be in the forest! I need a team to come with me and check the forest, and a few brave souls to stay back and defend the castle. It was decided that Mickey would go forward with Peter, Jack, Will, Aladdin, Simba, and Stitch while Genie, Mushu, Bambi, Dumbo, and the rest would stay behind. The team charged forward toward the _Jolly Roger's_ wreckage. They looked in the surrounding forest, lush with plants, but found nothing. However, Mickey's keyblade emitted a strange light suddenly. He got several questioning looks.

"Oh, my keyblade does that when someone passes from this world to another via portal, or vise versa." He answered.

"That must mean they escaped! But there's only 2 known portals out of Disney castle. There's the portal to Timeless River, and the recently obtained book of Winnie the Pooh from Hollow Bastian. Both portals are locked inside the castle, so I don't see how they escaped."

The heroes wandered around, pondering the problem. Jack was pacing around, when his foot got stuck in a large hole.

"Well this is troublesome. Any of ye' want to help me get out of this fix?" he called out. Will rushed over and pulled Jack out.

"It's a rather large hole." Will said. "A rabbit hole." This got Mickey's attention.

"A rabbit hole!? That could be the next portal!"

"Where would you get through a rabbit hole?" Simba asked.

"Wonderland…" Mickey muttered, frightened.

"And just what exactly lies within this Wonderland" Peter asked.

"Everything imaginable is there, nothing makes sense, and it could easily be taken over by heartless, and then used as a direct portal to send Heartless to our castle!"

Stitch peered inside the hole, and then crawled down into the hole, keeping close to the wall. The rest of the group leaned over the side, and watched until the blue alien was out of sight, and then waited until they heard him "THUMP" against the ground. A few grumbles of discontent occurred, and then the pitter-patter of little clawed feet.

"There's another one!" came the obviously female, but vicious voice from below.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"


End file.
